1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle which includes a vehicle body frame having a head pipe steerably supporting a steering handlebar, and a main frame extending rearwardly and downwardly from the head pipe with a riding seat supported by the vehicle body frame. A fuel tank is disposed between the steering handlebar and the riding seat and is supported by the main frame. An article storage section is disposed in front of the riding seat and further outward than the fuel tank. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvement with respect to the article storage section.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 7-215253 discloses a motorcycle wherein an article storage section is formed inside a cowling which, from the sides, covers a front portion of a fuel tank supported by a main frame extending rearwardly and downwardly from a head pipe steerably supporting a steering handlebar. A lid for opening and closing the article storage section is supported by the cowling.
The configuration in which the lid is supported by the cowling as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 7-215253, however, requires reinforcement for increasing the strength and rigidity of the cowling. The reinforcement involves an increase in weight.